


Double Date Playdate

by TiberiusPonificus



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Babysitting, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Humanized, Lolicon, Mildly Dubious Consent, Older Man/Younger Woman, Older Woman/Younger Man, POV Second Person, Pound and Pumpkin are 8 years old, Shota
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 14:42:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2313209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiberiusPonificus/pseuds/TiberiusPonificus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pokey Pierce is called over by his girlfriend Pinkie to help her look after the Cake twins. Things can only get interesting from here.</p>
<p>EDIT: Major re-write as of 3/17/2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Date Playdate

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to do a story with lolicon/shotacon couple for a long time, and I hope I haven't disappointed anybody with this. Hope you enjoy!

"Thanks again for coming, Pokey," Pinkie Pie opens the door to let you into Sugarcube Corner. Her rosy cheeks and perpetual smile are always a welcome sight. To you, especially, since you've been seeing each other for a while.

It's a bit of a surprise, seeing as how Pinkie is the last of her group of close-knit friends to have a partner. Everyone thought for sure it'd be Fluttershy or Rainbow Dash to get hooked up with someone last, but they found love themselves pretty much under everyone's noses. Maybe it's the fact that Pinkie considers everybody her friend without any one of them standing out, so to be that one in a hundred guy that she considers top in her heart just feels that much more substantial and special.

"You're the one who called me, Pinkie, and I wasn't about to say no," you tell her. "Where are the kids?"

"Upstairs, in their room," she answers. "Come on." She continues to lead you through the storefront into the back, where the division between the home and the bakery is located.

Up the stairs you go, into the hallway, where you can hear noises of playing from one of the rooms. That's them, all right. Getting to the doorway finds you looking into a room littered with toys and assorted dolls and stuffed animals. At the center of the mess are the Cake twins. Upon hearing you come in, they both smile at your presence.

"Mr. Pierce!" Pound gets up and slams into you with a hug. You ruffle his brown cowlicked mess of his hair before he lets go of you. His usual garb of his beige shirt with khaki pants is a welcome sight.

"Now, now," you say, "that's what you call me at school, remember? Here, I'm just Pokey."

"Are you here to babysit us?" Asks Pumpkin, skipping right to you, orange hair in huge pigtails and wearing a simple yellow dress.

"Yup," you answer. "Since I know the two of you and Pinkie, I thought I'd visit for the time your parents are out."

"That's so cool!" Pound exclaims.

"Isn't it just the best?" Pinkie gives you a big squeeze. "The kids tell me you're one of the best aids at the school."

"Ah, I'm no hero," you say, "I just really get kids. What can I say?"

"Well, you're my hero, definitely," Pinkie says, giving you a kiss on the cheek. "I'm gonna get some stuff from my room. When I get back, I better not see any trouble."

"Okay!" The twins say as she walks off to her room, leaving you with them.

"So, first things first," you say clapping your hands, "let's get all these put away." You raise your hands up, lifting all the toys from the floor and placing them in the toy chest in the corner of the room.

"I coulda done that!" Pumpkin boasts.

"Could have, but you didn't," you say, walking over to Pound's bed and sitting down. "Now, do you remember what we talked about on Friday?"

Pound gasps. "The staring contest, right? You wanna keep going?" He shakes with excitement.

"That's right," you smile. "I know I'll beat the both of you this time!"

"Don't hurt yourself, Pokey," Pumpkin scoffs. "Don't wanna put you in an old man's glasses early."

"Quit talking and get staring," you say. "Ready?"

The twins settle down in front of you, looking directly at you. "Ready!"

"Go."

The staring contest starts. Both of them are trying their best not to blink, using as little energy as possible. In the meantime, you're using quite a bit of energy, but not in your eyes, but through them. Focusing your magic, your eyes radiate a glow that looks like it's going unnoticed by the two of them. That's good.

Slowly, but surely, the effects of your spell start to show. Their shoulders slump, they slowly stop moving, and their eyes glaze over in a dreamy haze before closing completely. Soon, all their movements cease, and you're left with a boy and a girl in a trance. You wave your hand in front of them with no response, and smile. Your hypnotism spell worked like a charm.

"Did it work?" Pinkie peeks from the side of the doorway into the room.

"Indeed, it did," you respond.

"Yay! You're the greatest!" She runs over to you and gives you a gigantic hug.

"Tell me that after we have some fun, eh?"

Pinkie giggles. "Right. We haven't even started yet!" She sits down on Pumpkin's bed on the other side of the room. "Come on. Do the thing. Do the thing!"

You can't help but smile at her enthusiasm as you direct your hands towards Pound and Pumpkin, giving special concentration to your magic. With a snap in both hands, a flash of light engulfs Pound and Pumpkin's body. As the light subsides, the twins are gone, and a small thump is heard as something falls to the floor. Pinkie looks down with a grin, seeing Pumpkin's tied hair ribbons and yellow dress on the floor, her white panties peeking out. Next to that is another pile, consisting of Pound's shirt and pants, with his white briefs poking out in between.

"Heheh. You gotta be so theatrical, doncha?" She remarks with a giggle.

"You know you love it," you respond. "Come on. I sent them to your room."

"Awesome!" Pinkie squeals. "Let's go!" She takes your wrist and pulls you out of the twins' room and into hers.

Pinkie's room is in fact much less cluttered than one would imagine. She must have cleaned up before you got here. Photo albums cover the bottom half of a nearby bookshelf, while pictures in frames line the upper shelves. Pinkie's bed has also been made, which definitely tells you she prepared in advance. 

Just as you had planned, you were able to teleport Pound and Pumpkin safely onto Pinkie's bed. You find them laying on their backs in their perfect nude form. The twins are so active with one another, and it shows. Flat stomachs and chests with no trace of pudginess, faces in peaceful sleep. Pumpkin turns over, showing her perfectly round butt, while bending her lean leg in a way that can't help but catch your eye. Pound stretches slightly, slowly thrusting his adorable little penis forward.

"Ooh. I've waited for this since the day they were born!" Pinkie says in anticipation.

"I know. Hard to believe kids like these came from parents so...awkward looking," you comment.

"Don't make fun of the Cakes," Pinkie says, sounding slightly offended. "They let us look after these two angels, after all." 

"Angels, they are, indeed," you agree. "Shall we?"

"After you," Pinkie giggles.

The two of you begin to undress. All you had was a blue shirt and jeans, which are taken off rather easily. Pinkie has about the same on her, and they're flung off with such gusto, it brings to mind just how badly she wanted this. Her colorful personality is reflected well in her body, with her sizable breasts and shapely hips. It's not at the top of your turn-on list, but it's pretty close.

You lay yourself on the bed and slide yourself over to Pumpkin. You turn her to face you as you bring her to press against your naked body. She's so warm and her skin is so soft, you can't help but feel giddy as you wrap your arms around her, her stomach pressing against your hard dick. With her in a blissful sleep, her body leans against yours like some beautiful doll. You glide your hand gently along her leg, not too skinny but not chubby, completely soft and unmarred. Her stomach and chest feel so heavenly on your fingers, her shoulders and collar so utterly perfect.

"Mmm, this is the best, isn't it?" You say.

"Oh, you said it, Pokey," Pinkie responds, hugging the little boy close to her body before turning onto her back, allowing Pound to lay on top of her. "Feeling the body of such an adorable kid is like biting into a freshly made cupcake. So soft and warm in your hands, sweet enough to melt your teeth, and getting first licks before anyone else!"

You chuckle at that analogy. "Too true, my dear." You run your hands across the back of Pumpkin's body. The nape of her neck, her soft back, and her lovely butt feel so warm to your touch. "To be able to appreciate beauty like this is truly a blessing."

Pinkie only snickers at your commentary. "Pfft. You always sound funny when you talk all flowery. You sound like Rarity."

"Sh-shut up," you snap back, blushing. Your poetic words are plenty romantic, right?

"Relax. I'm only playing," Pinkie smirks. "I'm really happy I met you, Pokey. I never thought there would be anyone else I can enjoy this with."

"Same here, Pinkie," you respond. "I guess it's one of those fateful relationships."

"Yeah..." Pinkie sighs blissfully. "Hey..."

"What's up?"

"You ever think about having kids of your own?" Pinkie asks.

"All the time," you answer.

Pinkie giggles. "I can't wait to have one of my own. Nobody could stop me from taking baths with them..."

"Or letting them sleep naked with us..." you continue.

"...And maybe they'd want to share their own with us!" The biggest smile comes across her face, slowly followed by a wistful sigh. "It's just too bad these two are in a trance and can't move..."

"It's gotta be this way if we want this at all, Pinkie," you inform her. "You know that."

"I do know that," she spouts back. "I just think it would be nice if they, you know...played with us a bit."

"That would be nice," you say. "Hearing their little voices as you touch them everywhere would be extremely nice."

Pinkie giggles with excitement. "It's too bad we can't have sex with them. I've been spoiled too much by having you in me."

You confidently smirk, your eyes closed taking in the compliment. "Don't sell yourself short, Pinkie. Even with this, you'll always be the one I come to." You open your eyes when you notice Pumpkin being lifted off you. Pinkie sets her down and climbs on top of you, a serene smile on her face.

"Heheh. Then why don't you prove it?" Pinkie asks playfully as she holds your penis steady before lowering herself, your penis quickly sliding inside her from how wet she is already.

"Woah! You really needed this!" You remark.

"Uh-huh!" Pinkie answers, bouncing up and down on your waist. The sight of her flopping breasts and the feeling of your penis running across the walls of her luscious valley is like heaven. You've truly found an excellent mate.

You grip her butt cheeks and aid her by thrusting your hips upward, driving your dick further inside her. She can no longer sit up, and she falls forward, catching herself on her hands before lowering herself onto you. She kisses your lips continuously, until you both come to the breaking point, grabbing onto each other tightly, and quickly getting in those last few thrusts before all tension leaves you in a split second. The jolt of ejaculation washes over you as Pinkie slumps down and lays her head next to yours in sated bliss.

"I wonder if I'll get pregnant from this," Pinkie giggles.

"We'll just have to see, won't we?" You say with a smile.

"We'll make great parents. I know it," she sighs. "I love you, Pokey."

"I love you, too..." you say, when a voice you never thought you'd hear so soon strikes your ears.

"Woah...is that what sex is like?"

"That looks like fun!"

The first one was Pumpkin, followed by Pound. You and Pinkie look over to the side to confirm. Pumpkin's sitting with her knees to her chest, her eyes aglow with wonder. Pound's on all fours, looking intently as if he was taking notes in his mind. The fact that they're so nonchalant about the situation before them is mind-blowing, but more than that...

"Were you guys awake the whole time?" You ask. It's worth knowing at this point.

"Please, Pokey," Pumpkin waves her hand dismissively. "Did you forget how powerful my magic is? Some namby-pamby hypno-spell isn't enough to keep me down. It did knock me out for a little bit, though."

"What about Pound?" Pinkie inquires, getting herself off of you so she can address the twins. "He can't use magic."

"Well, I woke up around the time Pokey teleported me and Pound out of our clothes. That's a neat trick, by the way. You gotta teach me that," Pumpkin explains. "I nudged Pound awake just before you guys came in."

"If you guys were awake that whole time," you say, sitting up, "why did you pretend to stay asleep?"

"Duh! We wanted to have fun!" Pumpkin answers. "We've been wanting to know what it is grown-up couples do for a while now!"

"Being held by Pinkie was so nice, especially being pressed against her boobs..." Pound comments.

You and Pinkie look at each other, still trying to process what's going on. Finally, Pinkie asks, "Sooo...you two are okay with all this?"

"Why wouldn't we be?" Pumpkin responds, crawling up to you. "Do you know how much attention I get for even having the handsome Mr. Pierce come to my house? Imagine how jealous the other girls would be if they knew I got to see you naked!"

"The other boys would flip if I told them I was touched and cuddled by you, Pinkie," Pound explains. "I could tell them how boobs feel!"

"That's assuming you tell anybody," you say poking Pumpkin's nose, "which you won't."

"What?!" The twins say at once. "Why not?"

"Because if the wrong ears pick this up, Pokey and I can kiss our lives and our playtime goodbye!" Pinkie answers sternly. 

"So we can't even tell our friends and make them promise not to tell anybody?" Pound asks.

"That's not a chance we can take, Pound," you answer. "They can tell you they won't tell anyone, but can you guarantee they won't?"

Pound looks down in disappointment. "I guess not..."

"We just want to be careful," Pinkie comes up to Pound and hugs him. "We couldn't dream of being without you guys, especially like this."

"But this has to be our secret if we want to keep that, okay?" You ask in your most serious voice, so they know you're not fooling around.

The twins nod in agreement. They still look disappointed that they can't gloat to their friends, but at least it seems they understand. You smile, giving them a sign that you're not angry.

"Can we still do stuff today? Mom and Dad won't be back until tonight," Pumpkin points out.

"Don't see why not," you reply, taking the little girl in your arms. "Since I feel bad about hypnotizing you, why don't we treat you to something special?"

"Really?" Pumpkin gasps. "What is it?"

You lift Pumpkin slightly off your body before turning around. She seems a little confused about suddenly being on her back, but she looks to you, awaiting whatever you have in mind for her. You simply smile at her and lower your head, her legs spread apart.

"What are you..." she starts, but she jumps the second she feels your tongue licking her little slit. "Hey! That's gross! I pee out of there, you know!"

"I know," you draw back your head to answer her. "You're a good girl who cleans herself after you use the bathroom, right?" She only nods, her face completely flushed. "And this feels good, doesn't it?" Another quick nod. "Then there's no problem, is there?" She shakes her head, still too stimulated to speak.

"Whoa..." Pound looks on in awe at his sister's face. "Can we do that?" He asks Pinkie.

"Why don't I show you how a boy gets that?" Pinkie lays Pound down on his back. Gently gripping his little prick between her fingers, Pinkie purses her lips around the tip. From the moment she touched it, Pound's penis became thick and pronounced. "Like it?"

"Uh-huh!" Pound nods his head. "That feels really good!"

Pinkie continues to lick the tip. "Every boy just loves to get their wiener sucked and licked. Ain't that right, Pokey?"

"Oh, don't act like you don't turn to jelly when I hit those certain spots," you respond smugly as you lick Pumpkin's tiny clit once more. 

"Can we try...that thing you were doing...with Pinkie?" Pumpkin gasps out. 

You reasonably assume she was talking about the sex. "No can do, Pumpkin," you tell her. "You're too little. If I tried that, it would hurt. A lot."

Pumpkin does her best to pout, but your tongue renders her helpless. "That's not fair..."

"What about me?" Pound pipes up. "Could I put my wiener in Pinkie?"

"You could...if I wasn't taken," Pinkie answers with a smirk and a glance in your direction. "A little boy's ding-a-ling just wouldn't be able to compare with a man like Pokey. Your first time should be with someone your own age."

Pound grumbles. "But I wanted to have sex..."

"Me too," Pumpkin whines and crosses her arms.

"Ah, cheer up, you two!" Pinkie says with a grin. "I don't know any other kid who gets this kind of treatment from their babysitters." 

"If they do, I bet they get to have sex..." Pumpkin huffs.

It's not hard to forget the kind of attitude kids can have, especially when you work with them on a regular basis. But these two throwing a fit while receiving oral from adults they admire? How ungrateful could they be? Even so, you can't yell at them for that. You only express your impatience with a sigh.

"Complain all you want, but we're not gonna have sex with you," you say to them. "But what we can do is the second best thing."

"What's the second best thing?" The twins ask at once. It's so cute, and a little weird, when they do that.

"Yeah. What is the second best thing?" Pinkie asks, a little confused about what you're planning.

"This." You grab ahold of Pumpkin and lay on your sides. Carefully, you place your still erect penis between her thighs, just barely touching her vulva. "Keep your legs closed while I do this, okay, Pumpkin?"

"Uh...okay..." Pumpkin answers nervously. Her face is red, taking notice of the sheer difference in size between her hole and your dick at full attention. You place a hand at her chest to keep her pinned to you, her butt snuggled against your waist.

"Here we go."

Slowly, you start moving your hips back and forth, letting your shaft be rubbed against Pumpkin's soft thighs. At the same time, your penis is rubbing against her little pearl, giving her pleasure as you are. She moans and whimpers at each thrust.

"Mmnh!" The pleasure makes her bring her legs together, only making it tighter around your cock.

"There you go. Good girl," you tell her, still holding her close to you.

Pinkie takes the hint and decides to try something with Pound. Holding his still stiffened boyhood, she places her breasts on both sides of it. She then holds her breasts together, making sure Pound can feel it around his little cock.

"Woah...I didn't think of this..." Pound says with a smile full of anticipation.

"Heh. Wait 'til I get going!" Pinkie replies. She starts moving her chest back and forth, simulating the sensation of sex. Immediately, Pound's toes curl and he grips the sheets of the bed. "Just hold still and let Aunt Pinkie work."

Pumpkin grips onto your arm, breathing heavily as her clit is rubbed, leaving her mind blank, the only thing she can say is, "More! More!"

"Oh? What happened to all your whining about not having sex?" You ask teasingly. 

"It's fine! This is more than fine," Pumpkin pants, biting her lip. "This is so good!"

"We're sorry for complaining! You guys are the best sitters ever!" Pound exclaims, squirming and looking like he's going to cry tears of joy.

Soon, a look of consternantion and surprise appear on the faces of the children. You're familiar with this, and you smile. Their grip becomes tighter, and their whimpers grow louder and louder. You and Pinkie brace yourselves as they reach an apex, and all at once, they release. Pumpkin leaves a clear mess on both her thighs and your dick, while Pinkie gets the shorter end with a face full of an eight year old's semen.

"Whoops!" You utter, trying your best not to laugh. "None of that hit your eye, did it?"

"Nah, I've had worse," Pinkie replies. "There's usually a lot more than this."

"That's true," you confer. "So kids, how was your first orgasm? Hmm?" You turn to the twins, only to see the both of them fast asleep, their faces in a state of exhausted joy.

"Heheh. Guess it was too much for them, huh?" Pinkie giggled.

"Yup. Usually it's the other way around when looking after kids. Still, this day turned out better than expected!"

"I'll say! I would have been fine with just touching them in their sleep. I never would've guessed this would happen!" Pinkie suddenly gasps. "Do you know what this means?!"

"That I do," you say with a smirk. "It means we have ourselves a pair of playmates. That are more than willing. I just hope we can keep this up."

"Don't worry about it, Pokey," she tells you. "When the time comes, they'll go after people their own age. And we still have each other."

"You always know what to say, don't you?" You ask, staring into her eyes.

"And you know what else I can say? I love you..."

"I love you too, Pinkie," you reply. "Come on, let's get cleaned up. After that, let's get in some much needed snuggle time." You get off the and get ready to go to the bathroom.

"Aww, but the twins are right here!" Pinkie playfully whines.

"With who do you think I meant?"

"Oh! Right! Heehee."


End file.
